defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Priory of the Lady
The Priory of the Lady is a Holy Order founded in Khaz Modan by Jancole Wildstone after having a vision of the Titan Eonar. The Priory seeks to further research into the Titans and their part in the shaping Azeroth. As well as this, the Priory plans to defend Azeroth from all that might destroy the Titans work as well as destroy the undead due to their unnatural presents. This extends to the forsaken, who's plague research and development as a risk to the living creatures of Azeroth. History The Vision It was during the height of the zombie plague that spread through out Stormwind, Shattrath and Orgrimmar that Jancole Wildstone, a decorated veteran of the Second War sort to find a cure. This extended to seeking help from Horde agents who were out to gather information from the Alliance who were seeking a cure. During a meeting with the Orc spy, Morgri of the Red Blade, Jancole was discovered and forced to flee Ironforge and into the barren wasteland called the Badlands. For months Jancole lived off the land as a humble hermit. He was tortured by the memory of the loved ones he tried to save and out of all of them the memory of Gahalla Rose was the hardest to shake. The pain that weighed on this mind nearly drove him mad, but out of wirlwind of insanity came something to bring about a calm in his mind. One night Jancole lay alone in his tent, dreaming dreams of regret and remorse when his thoughts shifted. A vision of the snow covered mountain sides of Khaz Modan. The cold wind teased at Jancole's beard and a light snow started to fall. At first Jancole thought only of more regret but this was quickly washed away by an overwhelming sense of calm. Then out of the snow and mist came a figure of bronze, carrying a staff and flowers bloomed at her feet. Jancole was dumb-struck by the sight. Even his limited knowledge of the Titans was enough for Jancole to know that this was Eonar, the Lady of Life. For the moment, neither said anything and then Eonar spoke in a calm and soft tone. She told Jancole that Aezorth was in danger and that if the work of the Titans was to be saved from an ancient evil. Jancole was not shocked by this news, he had learned long ago that Azeroth was near always in danger. As to why he was being called for such a task puzzled him. Why should he care for Azeroth? He was nothing now, he had reached his peak and fallen from it. Then the image of Gahalla's face flashed before his eyes and his heart sank. He had a chance to rebuild all he had lost and might win Gahalla's heart. He agreed to make a stand, one last time and with that he felt the blessing of Eonar upon him. A calm followed through him and with that the vision faded and Jancole awoke in his tent. He felt his strength renewed and his faith in Eonar now drove him on. Founding As the first light of dawn passed over the Badlands, Jancole prepared to travel back to Dun Morogh. On his way through Loch Modan Jancole washed his the red sand and dust from his skin sending it pale once more. He headed for Kharanos and that night he plotted to find others to guide in the way of Eonar. The Priory of the Lady was born and Jancole Wildstone named himself the 1st Patriarch. At Ironforge Jancole spoke with Holy Knights, but found that they were too interested in the idea of the Holy Light and their crusade in Northrend. He also tried the Explore's Guild but found that were more interested in the Titan knowledge. Reign of Jancole Jancole packed some basic supplies and set off for Menethil Harbour. When Jancole was waiting for his ship to arrive a storm blew up to Menethil from the south. As the rain battered Menethil, Jancole watched from the dock as a ship struggled in the storm. He was soon joined by others who hoped that the ship would make it safely into the harbour. One that stood next to him was a Dwarven soldier fresh from the horrors of Northrend, Kronica Truthhammer, daughter of the once Knight of the Silver Hand, Jovnau Truthhammar. The ship started to struggle in the storm and was soon dismasted and in grave danger. The waves battered to ships and forced it onto the rocks to the south of the harbour. Quickly boats were launched to rescue the survivors and both Kronica and Jancole helped in the rescue. Many of the crew were pulled from the water, but some weren't so lucky. That night Jancole spoke to Kronica of the Priory and to his surprise she took a great interest in what he had to say. She informed him that her fathers faith in the Holy Light had vanished after the fall of Lordaeron and felt betrayed and since then had taken an interest in the Titans. Jancole offered Kronica a place in the Priory, but she didn't want a senior place because of her fathers name. Together they planned to keep the Priory small, unlike the larger Orders in Stormwind that are forever on a crusade to free Lordaeron from the undead. Jancole would command the Priory and he would take three apprentices. One of the divine power of Eonar, one of the elements and finally one of nature. Together they would be able to understand and keep the balance of all living things. The first of these would be Kronica who would take the path of the divine power. Over the next few days Jancole and Kronica worked on some fine details of the Priory as well as planning their travels to find others to join them. Kronica began to write the Priory Codex, a tome of prays, laws and guides for those in the Priory to follow. Once finished a copy of the codex would be carried by every member of the Priory. After a week at Menethil Harbour the pair caught a boat to the Azuremyst Isle, the crash site of the Draenei Exodar. Even those who only understand the elements a little could sense their strong presents on the isle. Both Dwarves hunted through the wooded lowlands of the isle and found the odd passing Draenei, but those who stopped to speak with them a little interest in fighting for anything other than the Holy Light. It seemed the Draenei had little hope of seeing Eonar's path. Next Jancole and Kronica head to the main land of Kalimdor. After much traveling through Darkshore and talking with the local druids, Jancole came to the site of the fallen Old God, the mighty Titan weapon still in it's body. Jancole declared that this is only proof of the power of the Titans. They travelled further south into the western reaches of Ashenvale and the northern foothills of Stonetalon Mountain. It was this peak that Jancole planned to climb next. The Patriarch believes that climbing such mountains is proof of loyalty to the Lady Eonar. Both Dwarves scaled the peak and came across something they did not expect. Hidden away near the upper most reaches of the mountain was a small Tauren Village. As the Dwarves appeared the local Tauren quickly mustered arms, but it was Kronica's skill in the Orc's tongue that prevented any conflict. The pair were escorted around the village of the Skyspear Clan and there they came across a young Draenei shaman called Moashu by the Tauren as her name was forgotten in the Exodar crash. The two Dwarves and Draenei spent the night talking of Eonar and how someone with knowledge of the Elements would be useful in securing balance among all things. agreed to join the Priory and help guide them in the Elements will's. Talking more with the Tauren Chieftain only convinced Jancole that no Tauren would show interest in the the Priory's mission, not as one of them at least. With that the three returned to the Eastern Kingdom and the City of Ironforge. In Ironforge at a small humble house within the city Jancole was offically invested as Patriarch of the Priory of the Lady, but the service was interrupted by armed guards and under the order of King Magni, Jancole was arrested. In a private trial watched over by the King and with an unknown judge Jancole was convicted of Espionage for the events with the Red Blade spy. Jancole was sentenced to hard labour at the Gol'Bolar Quarry until time the King choose to release him. The Priory still holds Jancole as their rightful Patriarch even as a prisoner to the crown of Ironforge. Kronica as Jancole's apprentice deals with all the Patriarch's news and orders. Kronica took it upon herself to preach the word of the Lady in Stormwind's Cathedral Square and found mainly to be called blaspemous. When Kronica reported this to the Patriarch the his rage was so sharp that two guards had to restrain him until he had calmed down. It was clear to the Patriarch that the way of preaching and converting was not going to be possible. The Priory would remain small, only four and five at the most but they would be trained hard in crafts, weapons, wisdom and peace. They would act as the guiding hand to the misguided. Jancole dreamed of a city like Shattrath on Azeroth. A city of peace, but under the Lady rather than the Light. Jancole would create the Oath of Eonar, as well as the base Virtues of the Priory and ranks of the Priory. Kronica would learn all she could from her Patriarch, but during an evening she would witness events that would cost the Priory much. The Patriarch was returning from his labour when an assassin fired at him. The bullet struck his right thigh and cut the artery. Kronica and the guards tried to save his life but were unable to. With the Patriarch dead and without any heir appointed all his titles would revert to the Crown he was a prisoner of. Jancole's body was burned and his ashes scattered during a private funeral held by the Priory. Reign of Magni With Jancole dead the title of Patriarch was know held by the Crown of Khaz Modan and the Priory was forced to invest King Magni Bronzebeard as Patriarch of the Priory of the Lady. Magni accepted the title but showed little interest in the Priory, but under the advice of Senator Barin Redstone he was forced to keep a watchful eye on them. Kronica took active control and along with Moashu she was able to prevent Magni from making changes to the Priory with the vote. Moashu had a chance meeting with a Human mage by the name of Jenshia Westcroise. Jenshia was very learned in the Titans and the idea of people following Eonar was of great interest to her. After much talking Moashu accpeted Jenshia into the Priory. Over the weeks that followed Patriarch Magni hurried Jenshia Westcroise through her oath and the rites so that she could be installed as the Priorys Ambassador. This was seen by Kronica as Magni's attempt to suuport the new blood in the Priory so that those who followed Patriarch Jancole would be given lesser roles. The struggle between Magni and Kronica continued for many weeks and slowly Magni began to lose his patiants with it all. In an attempt to drive Kronica into a lower position Magni promoted Moashu to the rank of Ranger Captain, thus making Kronica the lowest rank in the Priory. This however didn't stop Kronica and she continued her struggle with Magni. In the end Magni snapped and in a rage put the idea of disbanding the Priory to the vote. To his surprise and Kronica's delight the vote was passed and the Priory was disbanded, but this was all part of the plan and Kronica refounded the Priory and was able to name herself Matriarch with the backing of the other and thus the Reign of Magni was brought to an end. Reign of Kronica With Magni removed from the Priory through the disbanding and refounding Kronica Stoneheart was able to take control of the Priory and begin planning her next move in bringing the word of Eonar to the people. After a few weeks Kronica had found the ideal place to make her move. In southern reaches of Silverpine lies the village of Pyrewood. This small out post of humans has been under attack from the undead for years and yet they still hadn't broken fully, this however might be due to the curse that effected locals. At night they would turn into monsterous beasts half human, half wolf. These worgen were both violent and deadly foes. Even the The Cult of Shadow hadn't even totally destroyed the village and now the Priory planned to smuggle in supplies and perhaps cure the curse that prevented the locals from fleeing south to the safer lands of Arathor or Khaz Modan. Moashu was preparing to leave for Silverpine when she had a strange dream. She was walking in a misty land and from somewhere in the mist came a voice that told her that the hand that guides her was leading the Priory towards its death and would fall to the darkness before turning on her and Jenshia. They must be ready to hid and survive until the scion of balance came to them. She would be raised by the enemy of her kind, cursed by her own kind and blessed by nature. When she awoke she told Jenshia of what she had learn and during the journey north, both kept a close eye on Kronica. Following the Priory's smuggling operation in Silverpine, Kronica decided to stay behind as Jenshia and Moashu returned to the boat. However the village came under sudden attack by the Forsaken under Dark Ranger Aesha Blightarrow. During the struggle, Kronica was struck by a magic arrow that shattered her spirit link leaving her less than able maintain her physical form for long. Broken, Kronica was racked with pain and suffering. Soon however a voice came to her, an ancient benefactor that would allow her to move between spirit and physical realms and take revenge against those who had abandonned her to this fate, the Priory. Kronica agreed and was reborn as the Spirit Reaver, bound to destroy the spirit links of all who would challenge her. Unknown to Kronica, her benefactor was none other than an Old God of Azeroth and she just a pawn in a game of global destruction. The Spirit Reaver stalked the world as Moashu Stormfury and Jenshia Westcroise fled from her. However it wasn't long before the three came together for a final clash. During the battle Moashu's trusty bear, Earthheart was slain, this through Moashu into a rage and with the support of Jenshia they drove Kronica from the physical world and sealed her in the spirit world. With the Spirit Reaver gone, Moashu and Jenshia swore to bury the knowledge of the Priory. Priory Codex Overview The Codex is a tome of knowlegde, wisdom, law, prays and ceremonies carried by every member of the Priory. A copy is retained at Ironforge's Hall of Mysteries and another at Stormwind's Cathedral of Light. Oath of Eonar I swear to follow and obey the word of Eonar; to be upright so that she should love me; to speak the truth always even if it leads to my own death; to safe guard the helpess, sick and innocent; to crush those of demonic or undead nature; and to do no wrong. Code of Conduct 1. Every member of the Priory is sworn to defend the mortal races from such threats as the vile undead, minions of the the Dark Titan, and each other. 2. The undead must be liberated from their curse by the only method possible, death and burning of remains. 3. Obey the laws of Kingdoms they are in as long as they do not get in the way of the Priory's duty. 4. Slaying of mortal races is forbidden unless they threaten your own life or the life of someone elses. 5. Public preaching is forbidden. 6. No males are permitted to join the Priory however members are allowed to take a consort Virtues of the Lady Balance - In all things their must be balance, the natural order of Life. Undeath and Demonic beings are beyond the scales of Balance and as such must be delt with. Nothing other than the goddess Eonar may rule and hold supreme power over all. fortitude - Strength, courage and unwavering duty towards Eonar is something that must be upheld even in the most trying and deadly times. Honor - Without honor there is only hollow deeds that will bring only shame and disgrace upon those who do such dishonorable deeds. Compassion - The innocent and those in need or in the hands of mercy should never be forgotten. Guide to races Humans - Mainly united under the rule of the King of Stormwind the Humans seem to believe they have a claim to the Eastern Kingdoms and will do whatever it takes to regain their lost lands. They use the Holy Light to disguise their hatred for the Horde and as a reason to rally others to their war of greed. Dwarves - Ruled from Ironforge and Aerie Peak, the Dwarves normally find thenselves dragged into battle to aid the Humans in their crusade to free Lordaeron. Besides protecting their own borders the Dwarves seem to show little interest in the war against the Horde and prefer digging into the past, crafting the finest weapons and the drinking of fine ales. Gnomes - Living under the protection of Ironforge, the Gnomes seem more danger to themselves than others at first glance. However their interest in the arcane arts and those of a demonic nature makes them a danger to everyone and should be watched very closely. Night Elves - Skilled in Woodcraft and the druidic arts, the Elves put their skills into protecting their forest from the Horde's advances. Seem to only support the Alliance when they have to and see themselves above the other races that make up the Alliance. Like the Humans and the Holy Light, the Night Elves faith in their goddess Elune seems to power them to war in the name of the Elune. Draenei - Not from Azeroth, but have fought the demonic Legion of the Dark Titan and the Orc's long before many of the races on Aezorth. Their faith in the Holy Light is greater than some Humans, but some have turned away from the Holy Light and embraced the way of the elements. Those who seek revenge against the Horde are quick to join the war, but some still see the Burning Legion as a greater threat. Orcs - Under the rule of the Warchief Thrall, the Horde has turned away from the demonic taint on the whole. Many embrace the elements, but their warriors are not prepared to back down from any war created after Admiral Proudmoore broke the pact formed between the Horde and Alliance. Some Orcs might be a risk in the further, such as the son of Grommash Hellscream. Tauren - Children of their Earthmother, they are a peaceful people on the whole, but in times of war they are more than skilled to be a challenge for most warriors. They are also skilled in the druidic arts and have an uneasy peace with the Night Elves. The Tauren also understand the elements, making them a very spirital people. Trolls - Savage and Blood thirsty, the Trolls follow the Primal Loa gods and some strange Blood god. The trolls have formed a new empire deep in the jungle of Stranglethorn Vale. As one of the oldest races on Aezorth, they are prepared to fight for the land that they see as theirs. The fact they will fight by any means to claim land might mean they will turn on the Horde and each other. Undead - Scourge, Forsaken or Death Knight it matters little what name they go by. The undead are beyond the cycle of Life and thus must be purged from Azeroth before their taint can spread and do even more harm to the balance of nature. High Elves / Blood Elves - The High Elves and Blood Elves are hardly different. Their lust for magic could be a great danger and the Blood Elves lust for power and demonic taint makes them more allies to the Burning Legion than the Horde. The High Elves show great resistance to such temptations and should be trusted more for such fortitude. Dragons - Each flight must be treated differently. The Red and Green flights as gifted by Eonar should be treated as Allies but care should still be taken. The Bronze and Blue flights must be given care and might attack without reason. The Black flight can be seen as most evil and cruel creatures that seek to destroy the balance of Life. Guide to faiths Holy Light - Those who have faith in the Holy Light are misguided rather than really danger. Those who used the Holy Light as a reason to disguise their own lust for power or reason for revenge against their enemies. Can be fanatical some of the time. Elune - Those who follow the goddess Elune are much like those of the Holy Light. They can be fanatical and claim to be fighting and slaughtering as the goddess will. They are misguided and will not support peace unless it suits the goddess will or at least that of her priestess's. Anethionism - A break away version of the Holy Light's teaching. Those who follow Anethionism are both radical and fanatical in their goal to unite humanity and purge all that might threaten their ideology. They are a most surely a danger to all ideas of peace with other mortal races. Old Gods - The woship of such vile and unholy monsters is both against the Lady's grace and on the side of insanity. They shall bring only chaos ans ruin upon the world and those who follow them must be destroyed as the Old Gods themselves should. Culture Religion The members of the Priory regard Eonar as a Deity and follow her teachings through the instruction of Patriarch Jancole Wildstone. They say that Eonar as the embodiment of life and as such abhors the undead in all forms as they have fallen beyond the cycle of life. The Pantheon of the Titans is all honoured but none as great as Eonar. The Lady's battle against all who strive to destroy the careful balance of nature and order, such as the Burning Legion and Old Gods is also seen as the enemy of the Priory. Members of the Priory have a sworn duty to battle the all that seek to bring Azeroth into ruin, but this doesn't mean they must muster a vast army to combat this threat like Holy Light Orders such as The Disciples of Light or The Chapter of Holy Anethion. Eonar is a Titan of peace and the Priory must help the mortal races band together in times of danger that effect all of them. They believe that victory for Alliance or Horde is impossible and the endless warring between the two factions is both pointless and only serving to weaken the races and strengthen their true enemy. The shedding of blood of the mortal races is strictly forbidden unless at risk to your own life. Those of the Priory are expected to learn the art of healing and to be prepared to enter the field of battle to both protect and heal those in danger. "Anyone can join the slaughter, but it takes true courage to make peace." - Kronica Stoneheart Eonar is almost never refered to by name in the Priory, rather being called The Lady, The Lifebinder or The Lady of Life. Ranks In all things there must be order and the Priory is no different. Below are the ranks that keeps everyone in line. Matriarch The Matriarch is the figure head and ruler of the Priory. They not only have to be able to keep order in the Priory but act as great teacher to those who follow the wisdom of Eonar. The Matriarch wears a special runed signet ring that they are given when being invested. The current Matriarch - Kronica Stoneheart Guardian of Balance A Guardian of Balance acts as the Matriarch's bodyguard. Unlike other bodyguards the Guardians give a visable protection to the Matriarch, but because of runes added to their signet ring when taking this path they are able to appear and protect their ruler with seconds. Currently there are no Guardians of Balance. Ambassador Magi An Ambassador Magi is skill in the arts of diplomacy and when trying to bring peace such skills are greatly useful. As such the few that are able to take such a path are greatly honored by the Priory. However the skills in diplomacy must also be equalled by their knowledge and wisdom of Eonar. Their signet rings have special runes added, allowing them to understand many of the known tongues. Currently Jenshia Westcroise holds the title of Ambassador Magi. Ranger Captain A Ranger Captain acts as the Priory's eyes and ears in the world. This could be from tracking the troop movements of armies or spying on secret meetings. They have to be cunning and quick minded. They must be sure never to disturb the balance of nature and care for the wildlife. Their signet ring have runes that allow the ranger Captain to understand many beasts and elements. Currently Moashu Stormfury holds the title of Ranger Captain. Oathbound An Oathbound is a member of the Priory that has sworn the Oath of Eonar before the rest of the Priory. Only when deemed ready by the Patriarch or Matriarch are any allowed to swear their oath. Once they have sworn their oath they are given their signet ring to show their loyalty and faith to Eonar and the Priory. After sometime in this rank the Oathbound will have to face the Rites of the Pantheon. These Rites are all related to each Titan known of in the Pantheon. Once these Rites are passed an Oathbound will begin training in their new path from either, Guardian of Balance, Ambassador or Ranger. Currently there are no Oathbounds fledgling A fledgling is the base rank that all enter the Priory as. The title is rarely used, but more as a term of address used senior figures in the Priory when dealing with troublesome lower ranks. Category:Alliance Category:Religious Orders